


Тени забытых садов

by AliciaRaven



Category: Sacred 2: Fallen Angel
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: Асьер Нойр, рыцарь эльфийского Сената, приезжает в тихий провинциальный монастырь, где происходят весьма странные вещи.





	Тени забытых садов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 в команду WTF Sacred II 2019. По мотивам ветки квестов "Тени серафима".

Погода радовала солнцем и теплом последних дней лета. Асьер пустила коня шагом, любуясь пышной красотой цветущих лугов. Осень тоже обещала быть прекрасна – в отличие от Артамарка, куда она приходит с дождями, грязью и ночной изморозью, в Тир Лизии осень незаметно вырастала из лета, пленяя ярким убранством деревьев и головокружительно душистыми ночными цветами.  
Следуя направлениям всадницы, конь спустился по узкой тропе вдоль обрыва. Чуть дальше находилась широкая наезженная дорога, но Асьер хотела добраться до цели поскорее, поэтому решила сократить путь. Как оказалось, не зря. Услышав отдалённые крики о помощи, она нахмурилась и подтолкнула коня пятками:  
– Давай, прибавим!  
Изумруды на гарде вспыхнули в солнечном свете, когда Асьер извлекла меч из ножен. Сразу за поворотом она увидела стаю кобольдов в жёлтых шапках, которые, возбуждённо гомоня, прыгали под высоким деревом.  
– Помогите! – донёсся голос с дерева. – Именем Люмена прошу вас, помогите!  
Присмотревшись, Асьер заметила девушку в серебристой мантии, какие обычно носили послушницы монастырей серафимов. Она сжалась на ветке, обняв ствол дерева и опасливо поглядывая вниз.  
Хмыкнув, Асьер взмахнула мечом, и тонкие ветви ослепительных кобальтовых молний разлетелись разящей сетью. Кобольды завопили от боли и прыснули в разные стороны, а несколько так и остались неподвижно лежать на земле.  
– Пошли вон, пока целы! – Асьер демонстративно качнула клинком, и мелкие твари, недовольно ворча, расползлись по кустам. Они прекрасно понимали, что с рыцарем-эльфийкой им не тягаться, особенно без шамана.  
Спешившись, Асьер убрала меч и подошла к дереву:  
– Сама слезешь? Или помочь?  
– Я попробую, – неуверенно отозвалась послушница. Старательно цепляясь за ствол, она перебралась на нижнюю ветку, примерилась переступить на обломанный сук, но нога соскользнула, и девушка с коротким вскриком упала прямо в руки Асьер.  
– Спокойно, всё хорошо, – та поставила её на ноги и с интересом оглядела.  
Послушница оказалась одного с ней роста, тоненькая и стройная. Пышные кудри цвета тёмного дерева, в которых запутался листик, и чуть раскосые зелёные глаза изобличали в ней примесь дриадской крови. Асьер убрала листик и ободряюще улыбнулась.  
– Спасибо… – опустив глаза, девушка переступила с ноги на ногу, и только сейчас Асьер заметила, что она босая.  
– Где твоя обувь?  
– Потеряла, когда залезала на дерево... – послушница оглянулась. – Наверное, кобольды стащили мои сандалии. Ничего, я привыкла ходить босиком, доберусь. Благодарю вас, госпожа рыцарь, да пребудет с вами Люмен!  
– Постой, постой, – удержала её Асьер, внутренне забавляясь этой решимости. – Хотя бы скажи, как тебя зовут, и куда именно ты так твёрдо намерена отправиться босиком? Возможно, я могла бы тебя подвезти.  
– Маласса, госпожа рыцарь, – девушка бросила на неё быстрый взгляд и тут же отвела глаза. – Мне необходимо как можно скорее добраться до Тилизия.  
– Ты из Забытых садов, не так ли? – теперь Асьер стало по-настоящему интересно. – Если не ошибаюсь, это вы посылали прошение о помощи верховному жрецу Люмена в Тилизии.  
– Да, госпожа рыцарь. Но помощь так и не пришла, и мы… то есть, старшие сёстры решили отправить в столицу посланницу. Я вызвалась пойти, но в последнее время в наших краях развелось слишком много кобольдов, они нападают даже днём…  
– И тут появилась я, – подытожила Асьер. – Думаю, красоты Тилизия ты увидишь в другой раз, потому что я – та самая помощь, которую вы ждёте.  
– Вы? Настоятель Эдорас послал вас? – Маласса просияла, порывисто прижала руки к груди. – Я знала! Я верила, что он не забыл о нас!  
– Да, не таков он, – согласилась Асьер. – Что ж, я отвезу тебя обратно, а по пути расскажешь, что у вас произошло. Письмо, которое получил настоятель, такое путаное и непонятное, что я согласилась поехать исключительно из личной приязни к Эдорасу.  
Она вернулась в седло и усадила послушницу перед собой, боком; Маласса прижалась плечом к её груди и поджала босые ноги. От неё сладко пахло лавандовыми благовониями, и Асьер подавила искушение зарыться носом в мягкие кудри и вдохнуть этот запах поглубже. С тех пор, как погибла её возлюбленная, ни к кому более она не испытывала такой мгновенной и сильной тяги, и теперь ощущала себя неловко, почти стыдно. Усилием воли Асьер заставила себя сосредоточиться на том, что говорила Маласса.  
Монастырь Забытых садов был расположен в пещерах Медных скал, далеко от наезженных трактов и порталов. Серафимы покинули его так давно, что не осталось никого, кто бы их помнил, но сёстры верили в их возвращение и ждали его. Формально монастырь подчинялся настоятелям главного храма в Тилизии, но те не интересовались глухой провинцией, довольствуясь отчётами, которые отсылала аббатиса Вилгириэн. Впрочем, благодаря этому же к монастырю не проявляла интереса инквизиция, методы которой в последнее время не внушали доверия.  
– Аббатиса была уверена, что дыхание Тьмы нас не коснётся, – тихо говорила Маласса, – но дела в монастыре всё хуже. Кобольды… вы и сами видели, госпожа рыцарь. И это лишь мелкая шайка, на горных тропах их развелось столько, что дорогу в монастырь переименовали в Каньон кобольдов! Они нарушили священный покой кладбища, и теперь сёстры не могут попасть туда. А ночами порой пробираются даже во двор. Их шаманы лепят элементалей земли, боюсь, для проверки крепости наших стен. И перебои с продовольствием – даже если подводы пересекают каньон, то на берегу их поджидают пиратские банды. Мы ещё не голодаем, но очень близки к этому. В довершение ко всему аббатиса Вилгириэн стала вести себя странно... Она совсем отстранилась от дел монастыря, хотя нужна нам, как никогда ранее. Запирается в своей келье или в зале для медитаций, и мы не видим её сутками. Мы почти отчаялись. Тогда сестра Лигьен взяла на себя управление монастырём и послала письмо с просьбой о помощи настоятелю Эдорасу. Мы очень долго ждали, и вот вы здесь.  
Зелёные дриадские глаза Малассы сияли, как изумруды в облачении Асьер, и та с трудом отвела взгляд.  
– Сделаю всё, что в моих силах.  
По правде говоря, она не чувствовала той уверенности, которую постаралась вложить в свои слова. Убеждать и вразумлять Асьер умела крайне плохо – иначе бы, наверное, Алекса осталась жива. Но Маласса успокоенно кивнула и положила голову ей на плечо, и её доверие стоило того, чтобы изо всех сил попытаться его оправдать.  
Каньон удалось пересечь без происшествий. Во всяком случае, встречи с мелкими шайками кобольдов, которые разбегались, стоило ей взяться за меч, Асьер таковыми не считала. Слухи и сплетни среди кобольдов разносятся, как ветер в поле, скорее всего, по всем Медным скалам уже знали, как она выглядит, как сражается, скольких убила и куда направляется. И собирали силы.  
К вечеру они добрались до монастыря. Дорога поднялась на небольшое плато и раздвоилась; полустёршиеся надписи на старом указателе сообщили, что левый путь приведёт в Сады серафимов, которые сейчас называли Забытыми, а правый – к монастырю. Асьер повернула направо, и вскоре узкая тропа, на которой едва ли могли бы разъехаться два всадника, привела к окованным железом воротам на двух массивных каменных столбах, на вершинах которых сияли бело-голубым светом кристаллы. Перед воротами мягко мерцал светлым огнём фонарь. Дремавшая на плече Асьер послушница встрепенулась, когда рыцарь натянула поводья, и ловко соскользнула наземь.  
Стук в ворота разлетелся далеко окрест, многократно подхваченный эхом. Когда всё утихло, изнутри донёсся голос:  
– Кто ищет благодати Люмена и дочерей его?  
– Это я, Маласса. Открывайте скорее!  
– Маласса? – удивлённо переспросили за воротами. – Мы не ждали тебя так скоро! Почему ты вернулась?  
– Госпожа рыцарь приехала помочь нам. Не заставляйте её ждать!  
Послышался шорох, лязг засовов, и правая створка ворот приоткрылась. Девушка в лёгком белом платье настороженно выглянула, но увидев Асьер, просияла и, ухватившись за створку, с силой потянула её на себя. Под её восторженным взглядом Асьер спешилась и вошла во двор монастыря.  
– Добро пожаловать, госпожа рыцарь! – девушка поклонилась, прижав руку к сердцу. – Мы сейчас же известим сестру Лигьен о вашем приезде!  
Она бросила выразительный взгляд на Малассу. Та коротко кивнула и побежала куда-то в темноту двора, мелькая босыми ступнями. Асьер невольно улыбнулась.  
– Моё имя Пруденция, госпожа рыцарь, – вновь привлекла её внимание девушка. – Вы можете звать меня Энци. Я провожу вас в часовню, чтобы вы могли вознести благодарность Люмену за удачный путь.  
– Разумеется, – иронично согласилась Асьер. – Молитва прежде всего.  
Оставив коня во дворе, она пошла за Энци. Через десяток шагов темнота рассеивалась в неярком сиянии кристаллов на башне, оставшейся со времён серафимов – подобные ажурные переплетения металлических прутьев и чар, усиленные магическими кристаллами, строили только они. В мерцающем свете Асьер разглядела ещё одни ворота, мощнее и выше предыдущих, закрывающие вход в пещеры. Однако Энци, против её ожиданий, направилась не туда, а дальше, где ещё два светящихся кристалла отмечали начало лестницы в часовню. Это было единственное настоящее здание, сложенное из серых камней, с высокими стрельчатыми дверями. Внутри оказалось холодно и пусто, небольшой круглый зал освещало только серебристое сияние статуи Люмена. Под пристальным взглядом Энци Асьер сняла шлем, расстегнула пояс с мечом и оставила их на пороге, вверяя себя защите бога Света. Доспехи гулко звякнули в тишине зала, когда она опустилась на колени перед статуей.  
Асьер не слишком верила в божественный промысел. По крайней мере, всем, чего добилась, она была обязана только себе. Но молитва помогала очистить сознание и разобраться в мыслях, поэтому Асьер не пренебрегала ею. Сейчас, правда, это себя не оправдало – в мыслях по-прежнему царил полный сумбур, и они всё время возвращались к Малассе с её чарующими дриадскими глазами, пахнущими лавандой кудрями и доверчивой улыбкой…  
На плечо легла тонкая белая рука, и Асьер обернулась.  
– Добро пожаловать в наше скромное жилище, – произнесла невысокая женщина в простом тёмном платье. – Я Лигьен, верховная жрица монастыря. Спасибо, что откликнулись на наш призыв, леди...  
– Асьер Нойр. Не стоит благодарности, – рыцарь поднялась на ноги. – Лучше расскажите, что именно хотите от меня.  
– Я думала, Маласса вам всё объяснила, – Лигьен кивком пригласила Асьер следовать за ней и направилась к выходу из часовни.  
– Вам досаждают кобольды и элементали, а ваша аббатиса решила, что самое время для затворничества. Сочувствую, но я не слишком умею возвращать на грешную землю.  
– Боюсь, всё намного хуже, чем мы думаем, – вздохнула жрица. – Пока мы ждали вас, леди Асьер, я послала к аббатисе двух послушниц в надежде всё же решить хотя бы эту проблему своими силами.  
– И?..  
– Они до сих пор не вернулись и даже не отвечают. Прошли уже сутки! – Лигьен нервно кусала губы. – Нужно выяснить как можно скорее, что там происходит.  
– А сколько всего времени аббатиса сидит взаперти?  
– Девять дней.  
– И даже не выходит поесть? – Асьер задумалась. – Или там могут быть какие-то потайные ходы, о которых вы не в курсе?  
– План монастыря общеизвестен, и ходов там нет, – покачала головой Лигьен. – К тому же из кладовых ничего не пропадало.  
– Вот как. Тогда проводите меня туда.  
– Маласса проводит, – улыбнулась жрица. – Она ждёт вас у входа.  
Асьер бросила на неё острый взгляд, но промолчала.  
Огромные ворота и толстая каменная стена перегораживали вход в монастырь, но сейчас одна из створок была приоткрыта ровно настолько, чтобы Асьер смогла протиснуться внутрь. Тёплые пальцы коснулись её ладони:  
– Идёмте, госпожа рыцарь, здесь недалеко.  
– Меня зовут Асьер, – машинально сказала она, следуя, как зачарованная, за мягким голосом Малассы.  
– Здесь ступенька, леди Асьер.  
Алекса никогда не называла её “леди”. Маласса не похожа на неё ни внешностью, ни характером, почему сердце бьётся быстрее так же, как давным-давно в объятиях девушки, которой уже нет на свете?  
Под ноги легли гладкие плиты каменного пола. Маласса негромко хлопнула в ладоши, и свет кристаллов озарил круглый зал, напоминающий внутреннее пространство часовни, только без молитвенной статуи.  
– Лестница слева ведёт в кельи, – объяснила послушница. – А лестница справа – в священные залы. Тот, в котором заперлась аббатиса Вилгириэн, в самом конце пещер.  
– Идём туда.  
Маласса кивнула.  
Они спустились по изящно выгнутой металлической лестнице в первый зал. Здесь начинались настоящие пещеры – высокого каменного свода не касались ничьи руки, пол засыпан толстым слоем гравия и дресвы, за которыми едва проглядывали древние каменные плиты. Воздух был душным и влажным от испарений, поднимавшихся с глубины разлома в дальнем конце помещения.  
– Это Туманный зал, – пояснила Маласса. – На дне разлома находится горячий источник, который всегда парит. Здесь мы очищаем наши души… и берём воду для очищения тел.  
Асьер немедленно представила себе Малассу, разомлевшую от горячей воды. Мокрые кудри липнут к вискам… прозрачные капли, стекающие по обнажённой коже…  
– Пойдём скорее, – сдавленно попросила она. – Здесь жарко.  
Через разлом пролегал широкий каменный мост, сработанный, скорее всего, ещё при серафимах. Кристаллы, установленные по бокам, тускло мерцали в тумане. Мост вывел в длинный коридор, стены которого были обтёсаны и украшены простым спокойным орнаментом. От необработанного потолка их отделял ряд колонн, изрядно покрошившихся от времени. Местами у стен валялись россыпи камней или даже тяжёлые валуны, очевидно, отколовшиеся сверху. К ним, как и к стенам, жались светящиеся мягким жёлтым светом грибы.  
– Вам бы не помешал капитальный ремонт, – пробормотала Асьер. – Что, если однажды камень упадёт кому-нибудь на голову? Или своды обрушатся вовсе?  
– Говорят, предыдущая аббатиса погибла именно так, – вздохнула Маласса. – Мы с радостью организовали бы восстановление монастыря, но на это нет средств. Мы живём с продажи цветов из Садов серафимов, этого хватает на жизнь, но не более. Тем более теперь, когда мы почти отрезаны от мира… Разве что вернутся серафимы и напомнят аристократии, что божественная благодать ценнее сундуков с золотом, – её глаза весело блеснули.  
– Действительно веришь в возвращение серафимов? – хмыкнула Асьер. – Им давным-давно безразлична судьба нашего мира.  
– Но они ещё не оставили его совсем, – спокойно возразила Маласса. – И я верю, что однажды Люмен вновь зажжёт любовью их сердца. Наша вера слишком слаба, чтобы мы попыталась добраться до них, я признаю это. И всё же наши голоса – это тоже песчинки в чашу Света на мировых весах.  
Её ответ был полон сдержанного достоинства, напомнившего Асьер настоятеля Эдораса, по просьбе которого она и поехала сюда. Они любили сходиться в философских спорах за чашей вина по вечерам – “во славу Форенс”, как говаривал сам жрец. Чаще всего их словесные баталии сводились к ничьей, и они расставались довольные друг другом. Наверняка ему бы понравилась Маласса.  
Снова повеяло жаром, на этот раз сухим и острым, как дыхание дракона. Стены расступились, открывая взгляду второй зал, меньше и светлее первого, и текущая под мостом река была куда горячее, ибо несла не воду, а раскалённую лаву.  
– Это Огненный зал, – озвучила очевидное Маласса. – Сюда мы приходим на исповедь.  
– Серьёзно? – вырвалось у Асьер. – Здесь можно поджариться, пока исповедуешься!  
– Нет-нет, у нас есть один секрет, – Маласса широко улыбнулась, выжидательно глядя на неё.  
– И какой же? – подыграла Асьер.  
– Всё очень просто, – послушница подалась к ней с заговорщическим видом. – Чтобы сократить исповедь… надо просто не грешить!  
Она рассмеялась, и Асьер не сдержала смеха вместе с ней. Они прошли Огненный зал очень быстро, почти бегом, и когда он остался за спиной, Асьер прижала Малассу к тёплой каменной стене и наконец поцеловала. Изумлённый выдох опалил губы, но она лишь крепче сжала девушку в объятиях, не позволяя ускользнуть.  
– Хотите увеличить мне исповедь, леди Асьер? – шепнула Маласса.  
– Хочу тебя всю, – не раздумывая, ответила та. – Хочу забрать тебя в Тилизий. Хочу привести тебя в свой дом. Хочу, чтобы ты не называла меня “леди”...  
Запах лаванды туманил сознание; погрузив пальцы в мягкие кудри Малассы, Асьер запечатлела ещё один поцелуй на её губах и неохотно отстранилась:  
– Но сначала разберёмся с вашими неприятностями. Далеко ещё идти?  
Маласса растерянно заморгала, словно просыпаясь.  
– Два коридора… и Зал призраков…  
– Отлично. Веди.  
Дальше шли молча. Маласса не улыбалась и не шутила больше, даже не оборачивалась, и Асьер невольно ощутила тревогу. Благодаря дружбе с Эдорасом священные обеты служителей Люмена были ей знакомы – посвящая свою жизнь богу, они отказывались вступать в брак и иметь детей. Но свободная любовь дозволялась и процветала. В монастырях часто находили прибежище те, чью связь не одобряло общество, и напротив, послушницу могли отпустить “нести свет Люмена в мир” при условии соблюдения обетов. Так в чём же дело? Неужели Асьер напугала Малассу или оттолкнула её от себя? Чтобы отвлечься, она принялась осматриваться по сторонам. Посмотреть было на что – серые базальтовые колонны вперемежку с слоисто-полосатыми сталагмитами, смешение оранжевого и фиолетового света от грибов, тусклые отблески кристаллов… Асьер едва успела уловить, как Маласса свернула влево, и не пройти мимо.  
Послушница обернулась и прижала палец к губам.  
– Зал призраков, – шёпотом сообщила она. – Идём очень тихо.  
Асьер послушно кивнула.  
Здесь был целый лес хаотично растущих базальтовых колонн – непонятное, загадочное, но по-своему прекрасное зрелище. Долго задаваться вопросом, за что зал получил своё название, не пришлось: стоило углубиться в каменный лабиринт, как из-за колонн выплыли сразу три призрака – бесформенные светящиеся силуэты, в которых, если хорошо присмотреться, можно было разглядеть очертания лиц. Короткие кривые конечности (назвать их руками уже не представлялось возможным) заканчивались длинными когтями, способными наносить вполне материальные раны.  
Маласса остановилась, опустив взгляд, и медленно, уважительно поклонилась, прижав руку к сердцу. Асьер последовала её примеру, незаметно передвинув другую руку поближе к рукояти меча. Но призраки не стали нападать, молча поклонились в ответ и растворились в каменной чаще. Обернувшись, Маласса улыбнулась и знаком позвала идти дальше. В своей серебристой мантии, бесшумная и безмолвная, она вдруг сама напомнила призрака, и Асьер постаралась отогнать дурное предчувствие.  
– Пришли, – сказала послушница, когда они миновали короткий, ничем не примечательный пещерный коридор и остановились у большой железной двери. – Зал медитаций.  
Дверь, разумеется, не поддалась, когда Асьер её толкнула. Рыцарь постучала, но изнутри не донеслось ни звука. Маласса подошла ближе.  
– Настоятельница Вилгириэн? – позвала она вполголоса. – Вы здесь? Это я, Маласса!  
Вновь тишина. Но когда Асьер занесла руку, чтобы постучать ещё раз, за дверью вдруг раздался скрипучий, надтреснутый голос:  
– Что тебе нужно, дитя?  
Маласса испуганно отшатнулась.  
– У неё никогда не было такого жуткого голоса, – прошептала она еле слышно.  
– Скажи, что хочешь войти, – подсказала Асьер, вспомнив слова Лигьен о том, что аббатиса впустила двух послушниц.  
Маласса кивнула и сглотнула, собираясь с духом.  
– Мы хотим присоединиться к вашему бдению, настоятельница, – сказала она. – Без вашего материнского наставления наши молитвы не достигают богов. Прошу, позвольте войти!  
– И сколько же вас, дитя? – спустя минуту произнёс тот же голос.  
Асьер коснулась плеча Малассы и выразительно покачала головой.  
– Я и… сестра Энци, – нашлась та. – Нас двое, настоятельница.  
– Хор-рошо, – откликнулся голос, внезапно осев на полтона. – Входите.  
– Сразу встань в стороне от двери и прижмись к стене, – успела шепнуть послушнице Асьер.  
Лязгнули засовы. Маласса шагнула за порог, точно за край обрыва, и Асьер незамедлительно последовала за ней.  
Зал был велик и тёмен, как и предыдущий, но здесь древние архитекторы постарались на славу, создав и стены с орнаментом, и колонны, и возвышение с лестницей, ведущей к облицованному золотом или похожим на него металлом месту просветления, и целых четыре статуи Люмена, и памятники неким эльфам… Однако воспарять духом здесь не очень-то хотелось. Возможно, виной этому была стоящая у подножия лестницы аббатиса в грязной порванной мантии и с расписанным красной краской лицом, следившая за вошедшими тяжёлым немигающим взглядом.  
– Так-так, – протянула она, издав каркающий смешок. – Леди-рыцарь почтила вниманием скромную обитель. Маласса, что же ты прячешься? Подойди, чтобы мать-настоятельница могла отпустить тебе грех лжи.  
– Люмен простит ей ложь во благо, – оборвала Асьер. – Где другие девушки?  
– Кто? – переспросила аббатиса, неестественно-резко склонив голову набок.  
– Сёстры Ирена и Силия, – подала голос Маласса. – Они вошли сюда позавчера и не вернулись!  
– Да… Припоминаю, – аббатиса бросила взгляд на тёмный угол за статуей. – Они действительно приходили… но застали не меня, а моего друга.  
Маласса глухо охнула.  
– Стой на месте, – на всякий случай приказала ей Асьер.  
– На полу рисунок, – проговорила торопливо послушница. – Это запретная магия… призыв демона!  
– Какая догадливая девочка, – аббатиса облизнулась длинным раздвоенным языком.  
– Вы убили их! – в голосе Малассы зазвенели слёзы. – Как… как вы могли! Мы любили вас, как мать! Вы предали нас, предали Люмена…  
– Убили? – искренне удивилась аббатиса. – Нет, они были живы, когда мы с другом пили их кровь! А убил он, – она ткнула пальцем в тот же самый угол, и сгусток тьмы выплыл оттуда, мгновенно воплощаясь в каменную тварь на коротких ногах, с длинными сильными руками и горящими угольями глаз. – Он, знаете ли, всё время голоден…  
Она вдруг подпрыгнула невероятно высоко, перемахнув через стоявшую на пути Асьер, и обрушилась на послушницу. Послышался треск раздираемой ткани, Маласса закричала. Асьер рванулась к ней, но каменная лапа поймала её за лодыжку, сминая окованный металлом сапог. С утробным урчанием тварь потянула её к себе, не обращая внимания на сопротивление. Извернувшись, Асьер сумела вытащить меч из ножен. Клинок зазвенел, врезавшись в камень, брызнули осколки щебёнки, но тварь словно и не заметила удара.  
Маласса отчаянно отбивалась от аббатисы, пытавшейся добраться до её горла. Мысль о ней придала сил Асьер, рыцарь сосредоточилась, позволив каменной твари подтащить её ближе. Искрящаяся сеть кобальтовых молний оплела клинок меча, и Асьер с силой вогнала его в истекающую слюной пасть. От дикого воя заложило уши, тварь пошатнулась раз, другой – и разлетелась вдребезги.  
– Нет! Что вы сделали?! – завизжала на два голоса аббатиса. – Что вы сделали с моим верным слугой?!  
Асьер рывком поднялась на ноги и в пару шагов добралась до неё, схватила за волосы, оттаскивая от Малассы.  
– То же, что и с тобой, – выдохнула она и взмахнула мечом.  
Густая чёрная кровь хлынула ручьём, залила рисунок на полу. Линии замерцали и погасли. Аббатиса судорожно схватила ртом воздух, взгляд её вдруг прояснился.  
– Я пыталась… спасти, – почти внятно выговорила она. – Пыталась…  
Асьер молча отпустила её, позволив упасть. И бросилась к Малассе.  
– Я в порядке, – на удивление спокойно прошептала та, рассматривая промокшие от крови рукава. Руками она заслонялась от одержимой аббатисы.  
Асьер резко выдохнула, отгоняя непрошеные ассоциации. Нет уж, Малассу она не потеряет! Наклонившись, она подхватила послушницу на руки, и та уронила голову ей на плечо, улыбаясь:  
– Как в прошлый раз, когда мы приехали… Увези меня отсюда, Асьер...  
– Увезу, обязательно, – сквозь зубы пообещала та.  
Но Маласса уже потеряла сознание.  
Она очнулась только на следующий день в своей келье. Приподнялась на локтях и удивлённо огляделась, не понимая, как оказалась здесь. От движения спящая рядом Асьер открыла глаза и пробормотала:  
– Наконец-то. Я уже начала беспокоиться.  
Она села и потянулась. Поймав на себе пристальный взгляд, приподняла бровь:  
– Что такое?  
– Ты… не в броне, – стремительно краснея, выговорила послушница, даже не заметив, что забыла о формальном “леди”.  
– А ты думала, что рыцари даже спят в доспехах? – ухмыльнулась Асьер.  
– Я не думала об этом… Что произошло? – поспешила перевести тему Маласса. – Настоятельница… Это было взаправду?  
– Да, сердце моё, – Асьер вновь легла рядом, сочувственно глядя на неё. – Ваша аббатиса вызвала демона, и он подчинил её своей воле. Но возможно, в этом меньше её вины, чем казалось.  
– Как это?  
– В её келье мы с Лигьен нашли флакон с ядом, медленно разрушающим разум. Возможно, Вилгириэн действительно беспокоилась о вас и хотела всех спасти… и яд подсказал ей именно такой способ.  
– Яд… – тихо повторила Маласса. – Но почему?! Кто мог желать её смерти? Мы все любили её…  
– Не смерти, – возразила Асьер. – Это Вилгириэн управляла кобольдами. После её гибели большая часть их разбежалась, ваши дороги снова свободны. Скорее всего, монастырь должен был оставаться отрезан от мира, пока вызванный ею демон не перебьёт всех сестёр и не станет достаточно силён, чтобы служить дальше тем, кто дал яд аббатисе. Немногие способны на столь изощрённый план.  
– Инквизиция?  
– Возможно, – не стала отрицать Асьер.  
Она притянула послушницу ближе и прикоснулась губами к её ресницам, собирая с них солёные капли. Маласса прерывисто вздохнула.  
– Мы с тобой поедем в Тилизий, сердце моё, – ласково сказала Асьер. – И расскажем обо всём настоятелю Эдорасу. А пока тебе нужно отвлечься.  
– Мне страшно, – шёпотом призналась Маласса.  
– Ничего не бойся, пока я с тобой, – серьёзно ответила Асьер и бережно поцеловала её.  
И на этот раз Маласса ответила на поцелуй без колебаний.  
Утром Лигьен проводила их до развилки.  
– Леди Асьер, – она глубоко поклонилась, – мы очень признательны за вашу неоценимую помощь! Пусть Люмен всегда будет с вами. Сестра Маласса, – она улыбнулась послушнице, – я буду скучать по тебе.  
– Я тоже, – Маласса порывисто обняла её. – Обещаю, мы передадим твоё письмо и историю произошедшего настоятелю Эдорасу как можно скорее!  
– Верю в это всем сердцем, – отступив, Лигьен махнула рукой. – Езжайте.  
Асьер вновь усадила Малассу на коня перед собой. Девушка обняла её за талию и прижалась покрепче.  
– Поспи, – Асьер потёрлась щекой о её мягкие кудри. – Путь будет долгим.  
– Это хорошо, – пробормотала Маласса, прикрыв глаза. – Я хочу успеть узнать о тебе всё.  
Асьер улыбнулась и направила коня в сторону каньона.


End file.
